


Reading In Between It All

by Rosiebcyes



Category: Reading in between it all
Genre: Gen, Reading In Between It All - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiebcyes/pseuds/Rosiebcyes
Summary: On a World with the power of Other Worldy beings, there is a particular human. One who can understand all types of texts and its hidden meanings. One who can read in between it all. The portals are opening. And we need to be quick.
Relationships: Iffaeh & Kevin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. A Start of an Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> These series were very fun to make and i hope to finish it soon! Some of these chapters were helped to be written by my dear sister. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all.

He had the power to “read between the lines”. He didn’t just read the words, he could read the author’s hidden meaning behind them. One day he read a well-known book,,,but the actual meaning behind the text read: “If you can read this, find me. We don’t have much time.”

His name was Kevin. Kevin, in urgency, leapt up from his desk and quickly kept reading the new publish. He knew for a fact he didn't have much time. Thankfully, the book wasn't published too long ago. He should have enough time to find this person.

He kept reading and reading, urgency lingering in his mind, to get directions and more so, important info. The book read; „I am a wizard, the wizard of the woods. Currently the portals of the spirit world is reuniting with the portal to our world. Named Aesthete portals, the portals are hidden away in the north pole and south pole.”

“I need someone to come with me so that I can help them through the journey, and so that they can help me. I currently need only one person. I am hoping that at the most least someone, anyone will be able to find the meanings behind this book,,,i do not have much time before the Aesthete Portals are fully accessible for the spirits. The friendly spirits are limited. The rest are coming to kill us.„

Kevin read a little bit further into the book. Apparently, the spirits are mad at the human race for using our gifted intelligence for destruction and hatred. The wizard lives in the Froally Forest. The wizards name is Iffaeh, they use they/them pronouns. After getting enough information to find the place, Kevin immediately jumped and got a map, and quickly went right out.

After only a little while of walking, Kevin finally arrived at the Froally Forest. It thankfully didn't take too long. He saw a little shack made of dark wood, covered in vines with a rustic feeling behind it. He went inside, the warmer air being the first thing he recognizes after heading inside. 

Iffaeh looked surprised and excited to see Kevin, immediately jumping up from their place. Iffaeh spoke with excitement, “Come in, come in! I need your help. Thank you a lot for finding me. I assume you read the book with the hidden meanings?”. Iffaeh's desperation behind their voice was obvious, urgency lingering further within Kevin.

Kevin spoke up, “Yeah, i immediately decided to tag along because this situation sounds serious.” 

“Oh, it is. I was scared nobody would decide to help me; for i really need help on this adventure, young soul.” Iffaeh spoke up, genuinity being the one thing obvious within their tone

“Well, glad i decided to help.”, Kevin said. “What do we do first?”

Iffaeh responded within a flash. “We need to go to the North Pole first. One of the only friendly spirits left roaming on our world are the ones that emit the Aurora Borealis'. Before the Aesthete Portal opens, we need to be certain the North Pole Light Spirits will help us. Their other name is the Aurora Spirals. They are the reason we have northern lights in the first place, and they are the strongest in the North Pole, an we need to go there first.”. Iffaeh's urgency was as clear as day, if not clearer.

“I see, do we go now? How do we go?” Kevin said, his head tilting to the side.

Iffaeh responded, “Of course, we go now! I have mastered the ways of friendly spirits, so one should be willing to help us on our journey.”

Iffaeh seemed to be doing what is a summoning ritual. They took some sort of grey dust from a small pouch and were making a circle which they filled with spirals. Then, the spiral started to glow. The circle glowed a hologram, with a blob being projected. 

After this pink colored blob was summoned, the hologram stopped and it became a physical object. It seemed friendly

“So uh...is that gonna help us travel?” Kevin asked, genuinity in his tone.

Iffaeh answered, with a smile “Oh, no of course not. It's just a friend to tag along!”

Kevin was just confused. But at this point he was too tired to question anything

The two prepared a bag, and prepared to go out. They were going by foot, and they both got really tired after the first thirty minutes.

They heard a small _rustling_ sound.

They wondered what it could be.


	2. The Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two friends and the little blob continue their adventure! But, on their way they discover something which Iffaeh seems to know what it is... Wonder what?

As far as the two were concerned, the rustling was simply Iffaeh's blob of bright pink. The two both gave one little sigh of relief after realizing that. Iffaeh seemed even more so relieved than Kevin, most likely from a sensation of danger they felt.

Perhaps they thought it was a spirit. Who who would know?

They kept walking, it was calm. The moon was their only companion other than each other, and it was silent. Only the gentle howl of the wind present, otherwise all being quiet; maybe special for them.

After walking for what felt like hours, they finally sat down. The two were silent for a long time, until the pink blob made a small purring noise. Kevin flinched at this , a scare present. While on the other hand, Iffaeh simply chuckled.

_„Oh come on, Aqua, hush. You know we already love you well enough.”_

Iffaeh's tone contained a bubbly shine, Kevin was confused for a second before speaking up once more to their companion. 

_„Its name is Aqua?”_

_„Well, it has to have a name doesn't it?”_ Iffaeh proclaimed with a cheery shine of voice.

Kevin only died inside with a slow nod, pained from existence. He was exhausted. He was not having any fun if that was a thing anymore. He wanted to sleep. He needed caffeine with his life and soul.

After a good while of having a break and finally getting to eat some food, the two travelers were getting ready to go back on the trip. Before Kevin was able to get up, Aqua flew into Kevin's arms within a friendly fashion. It seemed to like the gesture for sure.

Iffaeh gave a cheeky smile while trying not to burst out with a laugh, a small wheeze coming from them as they shaked from the bottle up of emotion.

Kevin only had more mental pain from that gesture, the shine within his eyes dying down further than already. The two packed up, Aqua gently wrapping around Kevin's arms as Kevin sighed. This was his life now, and there was no way of getting out of it.

After what felt like forever, the two noticed a small house. Iffaeh and Kevin glanced at each other, asking the other the same question wordlessly, before nodding and going to investigate this seemingly old house.

The house seems to be empty, very ancient and rustic; almost as if it's been there for centuries. The wood; dead, mossy and green, with cracks all around. 

Kevin forces open the door as it's been blocked by piled on supplies. Both glance around for a while, glaring at the more eye catching parts within this dying place. 

The most interesting piece was this one Ancient Rune, a shaky spiral carved into it. A piece seemed to be missing from this ancient artifact, like it was a part of one big thing. Dust particles were flowing all around it, in a circular motion; as if it was all a magical phenomenon that's been like that for centuries.

Kevin was the only one to notice this at first.

Kevin was glaring at this glowy, spiral like rune. It was mesmerizing, almost so enchanting you'd stare at the piece for hours. It was so eye-catching you'd notice it the second it entered your radar of vision, a blue hue within it's glow; calming and ancient.

Iffaeh glanced towards Kevin's area of vision, immediately noticing the rune. They exclaimed within a rush, urgency within their voice.

_„The Ancient Spiral!”_ The howled, running over to the Rune to investigate

Kevin jerked back, taking two steps towards the rune right afterwards. Confusion within his voice, he spoke up. _„It's a known thing?”_

Iffaeh seemed to be ecstatic, almost exploding within awe. Their eyes glowed with a sparkle of pure offense Kevin didn't know what the rune resembled. They flew open their arms to talk

_„Yes! The Ancient Spiral is the one way the Aurora Spirals are still able to roam on our world. We'll be needing this later, put it in your backpack. This might be our only way of escaping in case we anger the Aurora Spirals.”_

_"Why would they even ever get mad? I mean, we're just trying to be friends with them."_ Kevin asked, a grain and a half of salt taken. Iffaeh blew with rage, almost as if that was the last straw.

_„Are you kidding??”_. Iffaeh took a deep breath to speak up, and to calm down.

_„The Aurora Spirals could get mad at us if we do the slightest thing wrong. As far as we are aware of, they're the most easily angered Other Worldly. We as humans are destroying this Earth, even the most pure ones among humanity. The Ancient Spiral™ might literally save our lives, Kevin. We need it."_

„did you just say a trademark out loud” Kevin's tone if voice was dead.

Iffaeh only gave a little look, and the two just walked out of the house. No words were spoken in this exchange, only a few sighs here and there.

Kevin walked. Iffaeh walked. There wasn't really much to talk about.

Except one thing. Which kept boggling Kevin's mind.

_„Hey Iffaeh. This is cool and all but how even are we gonna be friends with these Aurora Spirals? They're literally just some plasma in the sky, they can't even talk”_. Kevin's voice full of genuinity, he glared at Iffaeh waiting for an answer.

Iffaeh sighed, and took another deep breath to talk.

_„Oh young soul, you don't know what the Aurora Spirals are at all. They are almost a smaller nature, a world of their own. So separate from ours they can control the very being that is our planet. They control the winds, and the light that you see. The sounds you hear, and the nice smells you are able to feel. They may not have ears or eyes, but they for sure know what you think and can speak to you. Words aren't the only sort of communication. Sometimes, it is the wind you feel. Sometimes, it is the pleasant sound you hear. It can be in anything and everything.. Maybe even inside of you.”_

After a bit of a wait, Iffaeh continued.

_„I've always felt some sort of aura coming from you,, i've never been able to understand what it is. But today, with The Ancient Spiral this close to you, I understand the Aurora Spirals will take lots of emotion from your actions. You are deeply connected to them, and maybe more. You'll have to be careful..”_

_„Careful of what?”_ Kevin asked, both still taking steps forward.

Iffaeh seemed to look down at the ground for a second before stopping to see the Aurora Spirals. The mesmerizing and the enchanting looks they had almost making them look glowing

_**„Careful of making them angry.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading chapter 2! I only got an ao3 account today, and i decided to publish these two chapters of my work! Chapter 3 will be coming out much later, im not sure when. Maybe next week? I don't know, so we'll see. If you like it, im glad you do!


	3. Another Worldly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day. The day they finally talk to the Aurora Spirals. Another nature of their own. Another Worldy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write!! I enjoyed thinking about the story a lot! I'd also like to thank Ashley, my bestie of two years for proof reading this chapter and rewording the parts that sounded weird :D

Kevin looked up only a flash after Iffaeh, his eyes widening with awe. The Aurora Spirals, with their enchanting appearance. Kevin was in surprise, neither of them were anywhere near the north pole.

Kevin glared at Iffaeh, speaking up.

_„Why would they be here? We aren't anywhere near the north pole, heck, anywhere near cold places. That makes no sense at all.”_

Iffaeh looked back down on the ground, looking almost nostalgic. They spoke up with a glare towards their companion. _„Your aura. They know you're coming. They want to meet you sooner. They know who you are. Step forward, we need to talk to them”_

Both took a few steps forward, Kevin having only fear and nothing else within his eyes, while Iffaeh only wore that nostalgic expression. Kevin didn't know why, and neither did anyone else.

They arrived.

They were there.

The Aurora Spirals, almost dancing with the wind. Kevin felt like he was being watched by them. He did not like this feeling,, it almost felt unsafe.

Iffaeh spoke up, a dead tone ringing within their voice; A glare of a thousand souls within them.

_„Hello, i am Iffaeh. This is Kevin. We need help from you.”_

The wind howled, almost sounding like it was intrigued. Small leafs started to softly shake with the wind, as if imitating a dance. The only sound around was the wind and nothing else; maybe special for them.

Iffaeh continued, "The portals are going to reopen to our world soon. I am sure all of you know why this is bad for mankind. We need your help. Since you are Other Worldly beings, so different from our kind, you can control the very being that is our Earth. I have a question.”

The wind, blowing gently in their face as if it spoke up to say that it was waiting. There were no words, only the feeling in their heart. Only the miniscule ringing noise. Only the wind.

Iffaeh once more spoke, _„You are the Aurora Spirals. The spirits are fully different from you and I'm sure none of you are even related to them,, I was wondering, can you control them too? Since you are from a whole Other World, but they are only different from our kind, are you able to calm and anger them just like you can with us?”_

The wind once more spoke, like it was nodding in agreement. A pleasant ringing in the ear was heard, otherwise only the gentle breeze on their skin. The plasma of this other dimension almost glowed, agreeing with Iffaeh.

Kevin was only standing there, shaking, terrified for his life. He felt like he was being watched. It's almost as if the Aurora Spirals were only giving their attention to him,, he felt scared. His mind drifting off, making up the worst possible scenarios..

_„Young soul? Are you still there?”_ Iffaeh asked with a hint of sympathy, they were genuinely worried for their companion.

_„OH!! Yeah yeah, I'm fine.." He stuttered out almost with paranoia, trying to act brave._

_Kevin looked up at the glowing Aurora Spirals, with fearful caution._

__„uh,, hi..”_ He spoke. If the tremor in his voice didn't make it clear, his fear was obvious. It almost looked as if he was ready to run away any second._

_The wind howled in amusement, at this small human being afraid of it. It almost seemed interested in Kevin. It almost seemed interested in,, Kevin's Aura. It was like Kevin had something special to him, attracting the Aurora Spirals._

_Kevin spoke up once more _„Uh,, Iffaeh already introduced me so uh.. nice.. To meet you??”__

_It was silent for only a second before Kevin spoke up once more._

__„.. I think we should uhhh go.”_ Kevin said quickly, in a rush, like he was trying to get away._

_The wind howled, almost offended. Iffaeh nudged Kevin with their arm in frustration, like they knew that The Aurora Spirals were getting angry at him._

__„Look,,, i just,, want to go okay?? I don't like this, i never wanted this, i shouldn't have even come here i-”_ _

_He was cut off by a loud crackle of lightning striking in the distance. The wind was intense, angry and offended. The leaves falling before almost hitting Kevin._

_Kevin was ready to book it and call it a day, subconsciously preparing to run._

_Iffaeh was scared, but they took out The Ancient Spiral quickly, thinking before they acted. They held it up in the air, and The Ancient Spiral glowed with a calming light._

_The wind slowed down by the lots, like at the press of a button on a fan, only a breeze remaining.. The area was quiet once more, the raging lightning from before being replaced by the small stars that lit up the sky above, the Aurora Spirals glowing in amusement with the same light as The Ancient Spiral._

_Iffaeh gave a small sigh of relief, while Kevin recovered from his panic._

__„Will you help us?”_ Iffaeh spoke with hesitation, the phenomenon that occurred miere seconds ago still imprinted onto their mind._

_The wind huffed gently, the Aurora Spirals glowing with a yes in it's light. A soft ringing voice in the ear, and a pleasant feeling of the breeze._

_Iffaeh was seconds away from saying thank you, but a strong light grew behind them, even stronger than lightning._

__„Ah no,,”_ Iffaeh said under their breath, quickly turning around to see a beam of light._

__**„The portals are opening.”** _ _


	4. The Aesthete Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aesthete Portal's grand opening... Will the Aurora Spirals be able to help? We'll see,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written along with Ashley! We wrote it together at the same time ona google doc, and i made the whole story while she worded it to sound nicer while i also cleaned up some of the mess i made. Also, i hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

Afterwards; Iffaeh and Kevin turned around, and both were surprised to see the bright beam of light. The glowing light was stronger than one would imagine, nearly blinding the two. 

Iffaeh looked afraid, while Kevin, if he was scared before, looked _absolutely mortified now;_ if his eyes hadn't given it away already. Iffaeh mumbled something under their breath, while all Kevin could do was shake, frozen in fear.

The Aurora Spirals glew with a shimmering light, giving off a feeling of peace and security, in an attempt to calm down the spiteful spirits. The enchanting looks of the Spirals did not help just yet, but they would soon.

Iffaeh knew exactly what to do, the ringing in their ear gave them a _small_ hint. They quickly got out The Ancient Rune once more and held it up in the air, just like before. The Aurora Spirals, glowing with the exact light of the Ancient Rune, started to calm the anger within the spirits.

Some still attacked. Iffaeh got out a sword they brought, swiftly slashing at the spirits. They knew it did not hurt these spirits physically; only leaving behind phantom pain. Because of this they kept on going. The spirits that got hit in the onslaught quickly left the area, while the rest of the calmed spirits remained there, waiting.

While Iffaeh was busy with the spirits, Kevin noticed a calmed blob-like spirit, one very similar to the pink blob; Aqua. It was a delightful silver-like blue in its hue, and it seemed confused as to why it was here or why every other spirit was attacking the two odd humans.  
  
Kevin approached it slowly. As he came up to it, the blob suddenly flew up to Kevin, dashing around him in an attempt to examine this odd human. It made, what resembled, a purring noise! It looked really happy to meet a human. Then, the blob had it's interest peaked by another human. Iffaeh!

Almost all of the spirits that attempted fighting Iffaeh were starting to go back to being calm by now, so Iffaeh wasn't exactly busy. The blob; with the color of a silver like blue, cheerfully went up to the odd human; Iffaeh.

It spun around them like a very small storm. Iffaeh seemed quite surprised at first, but after a small bit they seemed a little more relaxed than before, seeing that all this blob was interested in is the fact that it's seeing a human; probably for the first time in its life.

The blob flew in Iffaeh's arms and cuddled them, surprising Iffaeh for a second before they quickly calmed down.

"Ah, what a cute little thing!" Iffaeh spoke with a little smile, most likely happy to have a newer friend with them. "I think I'm gonna name you Slee." they said, a cheery voice behind the words they spoke.

Iffaeh cuddled back, dropping their sword to the floor of this place they were in. Kevin picked the sword up from the rocky ground; a tint of black within it. He put it back in the backpack the two of them brought for their supplies.

Kevin didn't even have a clue Iffaeh brought a sword, but he was still too tired to question anything.

Aqua seemed confused. It was only flying around and checking out the foresty place full of trees before realizing that the Aesthete Portals have opened once more, nostalgia lingering within the blobs tiny heart.

Aqua saw the other blob accompanying Iffaeh and almost glew with pure excitement. It quickly flew up to the blob, and Slee seemed very intrigued to see the pink blob as well!

The two blobs spun around each other like a smaller tornado, which by now, considering where else they've done it, is a way of saying hello.

After the two had greeted each other, they purred in a way, almost introducing themselves to the other. They seemed to have a specific noise for their own name, considering how they seemed to be calling each other by the specific purring noise.

Kevin and Iffaeh were just watching the two in pure awe. Kevin seemed more confused than anything; unlike Iffaeh, who seemed very interested in this interaction.

After a while of making purring sounds, the two blobs finally finished their conversation and went back to cuddling the human they liked. Of course, both humans cuddled back, because who could ever resist such a cute little blob with color?


	5. Within A Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two adventurers, were making a trip back home, but a particular spiritually connected person tripped over....something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro this was very fun to write :D as always, ashley helped! Have fun reading!

Afterwards, the small blobs and the humans finished their cuddling session. The two start getting ready to head out. While Kevin was packing up their stuff, Iffaeh glanced at the Aurora Spirals one last time, giving a small nod. As a response, they get a slight, gracious ringing in their ear.

Kevin, looking downwards at the rock under his feet, puts the backpack on, while Aqua wraps around his neck like a small scarf. 

Slee does the same for Iffaeh, but wraps around their wizard hat instead. After the two blobs are done wrapping around their chosen human companion, the two start walking back towards their home.

A while into their trip, Kevin almost tripped over a vine, which was odd since there were no vines like that anywhere. The two decided to follow it. The vines didn't lead far, only to what looked to be a wall of vines. Iffaeh was just about ready to get back on track, but were stopped when they heard Kevin, _"Wait a sec,"_ he moved the vines as best he could, revealing a dark oaken wood behind them, _"There's something here."_

Kevin grabbed a knife from the backpack and began to cut the vines as gently as possible, untangling the ones he could. With most of the vines out of the way, what was hidden behind the greenery was a mysterious, antique door. For a little while, all they two travelers could do was stare, the curiosity written over both their faces.

_"Do you think we should open it?"_ Kevin asked to Iffaeh, interest in his tone. Iffaeh nodded slightly, and Kevin took it as a queue to open the door.

They went inside, a silk touch covering them with a ray of sunshine, birds chirping within the background. 

Long, long grass was everywhere, small drops of water from the ceiling were showing off the place's age. The rustic, beguiling feeling was there, a quaint emotion accompanying it. This place was alluring to all life, sumptuous and rich. 

Kevin noticed a book on a golden stand. He slowly approached it, painstakingly careful with his steps as to not disturb any of the birds chirping. Many rays of sunshine, ominous and old. Dark, but lighted. Iffaeh took the same steps, slowly approaching the book too. 

Iffaeh took the book, sifting through it's worn pages. It was laden with many strange symbols. They turned a few more pages, hoping to find something legible, but to no avail. 

Tracing over the symbols as a last attempt to find anything coherent, they finally spoke, _"Why is it like that?"_ Iffaeh asked, their voice being loud and clear, laced with bewilderment and a trace of chagrin. A slight breeze filled the room.

Kevin took the book in his hands, looking over the bizarre symbols his friend failed to understand. He glared at the book, his expression simply blank, a little confused as to why Iffaeh couldn't read it. After a while, he broke the silence, not even bothering to lift his eyes off of the page he was on.

_"It's readable. It says this;"_


	6. Part 1: The Book of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The book of the Other Worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Chpater 6 part two!! its coming out soon. i swear. please i

A good chunk of the text was erased, a sense of oldness already present within the book. A mystical feel surrounding the room, Kevin flipped through the golden framed pages of thid book, a one of a kind ancient artifact of some sorts. 

Most of the words before Page 134 were worn out, unreadable, and lost within the universe; Only left for the one who made it to remember.

Kevin spoke up and read the rest out loud.

_**„The Other Worlds** _

_**The Aurora Spirals** _  
_Associated with breeze and pleasant, bright colors, "The Aurora Spirals" Other Wordly is a feeling of calm. The breeze you feel on your skin, and a pleasant ringing in the ear. Anything in its presence feels a burst of emotion, changing from person to person. Already connected to The Alluring Rains, The Aurora Spirals control the wind, the ringing in the ear, and the colors you see when you look up to the sky._

_**The Beguiling Vines** _  
_Associated with nature and sunshine, "The Beguiling Vines" Other Worldly is the vines in nature. The forest and the birds chirping are all of its own; the small animals in it, its company. It's the feeling of loving nature and one's own self. Already mostly connected to The Quaint Violets, The Beguiling Vines control nature._

_**The Quaint Violets** _  
_Associated with full purple and flower patterns, "The Quaint Violets" Other Worldly is the smell of a nice lavanta, and the feel of sunshine hugging you. A silk touch on skin, and a cool in the air. Already mostly connected with The Beguiling Vines, The Quaint Violets control your feeling of happiness and the silk touch you feel on your skin at night._

_**The Alluring Rains** _  
_Associated with water and a light shade of blue, "The Alluring Rains" Other Worldly is the rain and the smell of wet grass. A nice, captive, rain storm. A slight sound of water drops. The water particles around you in the air. Already a little connected with the Aurora Spirals, The Alluring Rains control water and the small tornadoes in the air._

_**The Sumptuous Black** _  
_Associated with a rich gold and a dark black, "The Sumptuous Black" Other Worldly is a feeling of calm, the feeling of enrichment and enchantment. A feeling of pure self. The Sumptuous Black is not already connected to any of the Other Worlds outside of themself.”_


	7. Part 2: The Beguiling Ray of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly met Other World. What are they like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suggest listening to Ancient Ruins Night-OST while reading!!!! hope you like it!!!

Iffaeh jerked back, a sense of familiarity blooming within them as Kevin read the names of the Other Worlds. A spark in their eyes telling all, they were flashed within memories of which they do not own. The past and future of humanity, all remaining within Iffaeh now. Iffaeh looked at Kevin after he finished reading.

_„Did you feel that too??”_

Iffaeh was surprised to hear that question and immediately nodded their head in agreement, a silent yes coming from them, Kevin giving back a nod of assurance. The two travelers silently walked out and continued on their way, the breeze softly hitting them once they were out of the small cave of the ancient. 

The two were silent as the wind howled, the feeling of all hitting them gently, like a gentle stroke of silk touch. It was a calm and silent night, bright white stars painting the pitch black sky with their shines, the moon hiding behind the clouds of the alluring.

They walked for a while, chirps from the forest being heard occasionally as the smell in the air was of wet grass. It had rained recently, and the aroma in the air was pleasant, almost baroque.

They walked. And walked. Until they stumbled upon another one of the vines, Kevin immediately investigated. Iffaeh joined in right after, both of them now curious.

 _„Should we follow the trail?”_ Iffaeh spoke, a hesitance within their voice. Kevin nodded, a spark within his eyes. Iffaeh nodded back, a determined look on their face growing. 

They followed the trail made up of leaves and vines, occasional flowers and sometimes grass. Birds chirped, the blue hour coming in after them hanging out at night for so long. This trail was taking a long time to follow, and they took a few breaks. Their blob friends usually went to sleep during the trips.

The two finally met an end, the end of the trail made up of nature. They looked upwards, only to see a sort of temple. Made out of mossy rocks, this place looked to be ancient. Baroque. Old.

Iffareh and Kevin both seemed amused and sparked to see this. Kevin took the few first steps before Iffaeh followed close behind, a twinkling of birds behind them tweeting like the song of an angel.

The two continued on, inside of the ancient temple, a ray of sunshine bulging in through the doors they opened to pass. Little dust particles flowing through the air, they take small steps inside.

Vines and mist everywhere, the two get a feeling of being hugged by a ray of sunshine, even though they were in some a few seconds ago. Kevin squinted to understand what was happening, and realized what it was

_The Beguiling Vines_

Iffaeh realized at the same time as their friend, taking a few steps back. A spark of nostalgia, of memories neither hold sprinkled in between both, an echoing chirping sound ringing in their ear like a morning song, a sort of alarm waking you up from a bad dream. A silk touch hugging them, like a blanket of comfort within.

Kevin spoke up, his voice calm and happy;  
_„Hello. I assume you are The Beguiling Vines?”_  
Another ray of sunshine bleached the room with light, like a bubbly yes of sorts, a feeling of calm and happiness. 

Kevin nodded in an understanding fashion, sparkling with calmness and nostalgia, a one of a kind feeling within his eyes.

Iffaeh seemed nostalgic and happy to be there. They spoke up, a calmness and happiness within their tone.  
_„As far as i know; within the past the Other Worlds used to be connected but were disconnected when the Ancient Runes were split apart into sections, and us bringing it together would bring balance to the world. Would that be true?”_

The birds from behind chirped within an upsetting yes, a slight hint of regret as an answer. Iffaeh nodded, Kevin nodding right after.

 _„Do you know of The Quaint Violets?”_  
Kevin's question sent a ray of sunshine within the room, a yes ringing in the song of the blue bird. Kevin's eyes sparked with a curiosity, going on to ask many other questions.  
_„What do The Quaint Violets look like?”_  
_„Do you like being here?”_  
_„How do we bring you all back together?”_

These questions all slowly connected The Beguiling Vines with Kevin, both now smiling in a sense. 

Far back within Kevin's soul, a connection of The Aurora Spirals and The Beguiling Vines was felt. 

_**The two Other Worlds were now connected.** _


	8. A Revelation of The Runes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two were going back, a small shack was seen. What they found in it wasn't physical, but a thing they learned. What could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa im so sorry that its short!!! im hoping that chapter 9 will come out soon after this one!!!!

After two nods, both of them head out from the cave like structure. The silk touch and ray of sunshine now out of their range of touch, both travelers were now out the presence of The Beguiling Vines. The two continued on their way.

After a long bit of silence and the slightest breeze; both of them arrived at a shack, a _blue_ hue within the wood and little bits of moss all around. A tiny bit of comfort within the feel, the two decided to have a little break from their adventure.

The door creaked as it became wide open. There were lots of bits and pieces everywhere. Kevin realized a thing as they entered. 

_„We haven't gotten the Rune for The Beguiling Vines yet. Where could it be?"_

Iffaeh turned to face their friend as they glared around a bit further, the dust particles giving a little essence of old.

_„It would seem that it's here. I think there must be a little puzzle to solve within this little room, we should search around for any clues."_

Kevin nodded and started looking around just like his friend. The two searched and searched, until Iffaeh saw some markings on the wall, painted in a rich french violet and a blossoming yellow color. Iffaeh called out to their friend for help.

_„Young soul, could you come read this mayhaps? It might be a clue.”_

Kevin walked over and saw the markings written in the two mesmerizing colors. His eyes widened at the text, and he read it for his friend as some breeze was coming from the window.

_„Mayhaps two Other Worlds could share one Rune, and mayhaps they can communicate already.”_

_„What does that mean, Young Soul?”_ Iffaeh asked, a tone of concern and confusion within their voice and sparkles of fright in their eyes.

_„I.. I think The Quaint Violets and The Beguiling Vines share a Rune. And that might mean that The Quaint Violets will be necessary to talk to before we can connect the two pieces of Runes we would have by then.”_

_„So we'll just have to figure out their placement?”_

_**„Precisely.”** _


End file.
